The Board Game
by Anidee
Summary: When Relena and friends decide to play the ouiji board, it becomes more than a game...(1xR) //one-shot fic//


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.   
  
  
Warnings: Profane Language, OOC, Dark graphic descriptions, AU  
  
  
  
  


The Board Game  
  
  
  
  
  


"Come on guys!" shouted a honey blonde haired girl, who was waving her arms frantically to get her friends moving faster. She was sprinting daintily toward the field of graves, while her three friends struggled to grasp on to the excitement that the girl exuded. The task of getting out of the car was enough excitement for them.

" Geez Relena, get a hold of yourself," replied a long braided hair boy. " I just came back from work and can't move any faster than this."  
  


Coming to the boy's side was a perky girl with short, dark hair. As she put her arms around him, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. " Oh Duo, let Relena have her fun."

" Why did she get interested in ouiji boards all of a sudden?? It's so not like her at all. Rather liked her being a bookworm."

Just as Duo said this, he received a smack on the back of his head. " Hey! Whatcha do that for Heero?" 

A boy with chocolate brown hair and prussian blue eyes quickened his pace to catch up with Relena. He turned his head back to look at the boy who was rubbing his head and gave a smirk. " Don't talk about my girlfriend that way." 

Duo rubbed the back of his head and gave a funny look. " Hilde look at that! What a traitor. We used to be close, but now all he wants to do is hang with Relena and suck her neck. And I make one tiny insignificant comment and he gets all medieval on me....what is the world coming to?"

" Oh Duo stop." Hilde gave a short laugh and patted his head. " What about you?? Don't you like spending time with me than with Heero?"

" That's different. What me and you have is hot. What those two have is just plain nasty." 

" Haha. Well come on, let's catch up with those two."  
  


"Relena!" Heero finally caught up with her and rested his hand on her shoulder. 

"Are we there yet? Can't we just do this here?"

" Just a few more paces ok? I want to do this on my grandmother's grave." Relena finally came to a halt and put down her bag. " Well it's here."

" Finally," Heero came next to her and put his arms around her. " But don't you think this is kinda freaky? Playing ouiji board on your grandmother's grave?"

" Well yeah...but I want to talk to her spirit so I think this is the best way."  
  


Heero gently put his head on her shoulder and looked at the grave in front of him. It was the grave of Eleanor Darlian, the one person Relena loved the most. Her death had a profound impact on the teenager, who became distant and subdued. Seldom did she socialize with her companions, for she found more comfort in her solitude. There was also her growing intrigue in the arts of divination, such as the ouiji board.  
  


" Oh man..." Duo was gasping for breath as he finally reached the designated spot. " I really need to work out..can't believe I'm so out of shape!"  
  


Relena looked at the braided boy, her eyes darkening at the sight of him. Heero noticed this and was surprised. Her expression almost looked like an evil smirk.  
  


" Relena..."

Relena snapped her head towards Heero, her expression almost at once, familiar and warm. She was a chameleon of expressions.  
  


" Well guys, let's get started." Relena opened her bag and took out four thick candlesticks and the ouiji board. Heero looked at the contents and couldn't help, but shudder at the sight of the ouiji board. Duo also seemed uncomfortable, and he pulled Hilde closer to him.  
  


" Really Relena, this whole thing is creeping me out. Must we do this?" 

" Duo, I'm not going to tell you this again. If you wanna leave...go." Her tone was menacing. Almost challenging him to leave her. Taken back by her words, Duo stood silent. Realizing she had won the challenge, Relena gave a crude smile. " Sorry Duo, but this really means a lot to me ok?"  
  


Night came and total darkness permeated throughout Sunset Memorial Park. It was a stark cemetery that was rumored to be haunted by unearthly spirits. Tonight was especially eerie. No sounds were heard, except the whispers of the wind. The only flicker of light seen was by Eleanor Darlian's grave, where four candlesticks burned brightly at the corners of the ouiji board. Each person was situated at the sides of the board, the diminutive light illuminating their faces. Three of the four kids inadvertently quivered, not because of the chilling night, but because apprehension had taken root at the very heart of their souls.  
  


" Alright, let's all put our hands on the cursor," Relena put her fingertips lightly on the cursor. All followed suit.  
  


" So who are we going to talk to?" Hilde asked, her hands slightly trembling.

" Hm...probably good ol' Lucifer," Duo replied sarcastically. Hilde smiled at him and jokingly hit his arm. " Ouch! That hurts!"  
  


" Stop!!" All eyes were tranfixed on Relena, brimming in bewilderment.

"Relena..they were just kidding around," Heero tried to explain.

" You think this is a joke?!" Relena glared at them, her eyes reflecting the burning fire of the candlesticks beside her. The sight was almost eerie to look at. A moment of thick tension passed before Duo cleared his throat.

" Ok Relena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kid around. It's just that this is all freaking me and Hilde out. I wanted to break the tension that's all."

" This is not scary," Relena slighty softened her expression. " We're not talking to any demons. We're just going to talk to my grandmother. There's nothing to fear."  
  


She was not convincing. On the contrary, her tone and behavior heightened the fear inside everyone. Especially Heero's. A vile premonition kept him unease of this whole situation, yet he was too afraid to interrupt. 

Another wave of thick silence washed over them. No sound was perceived; even the wind came to a rest. It was unusually still, to the point that even one's pulsation was loudly heard.   
  


" Alright. Let's begin." Her eyes glowing strangely, Relena placed her hands on the cursor. She then looked at the others. Responding to her silent command, they put their trembling hands on the cursor. 

" I want....to talk...to my grandmother.." Her voice was surprisingly deep.  
  


Silence.  
  


" GRANDMOTHER ARE YOU HERE?!"

Heero jerked his head to look at Relena in confusion. Duo jumped and gasped in shock. Hilde gave a shrill cry.

" Relena stop!! You're scaring me!!"

" What the heck is the matter with you?? Are you nuts?!!"

" Relena..."  
  


She looked up from the board. " Put your hands on the cursor...now!!"

Everyone was too dumbfounded to move. Her expression suddenly changed. "Please..trust me..this is the way to do this.... put your hands back on the cursor.."  
  


No one dared to move. Everything became frightening.   
  


" Come on guys..please...." Her tone begged for submission.  
  


One look at her desperate eyes made Heero's heart ache. He was confused as ever, but he wasn't about to abandon her now. After wiping his clammy hands, he placed them on the cursor again. Heero glanced at the other two. His eyes met with Duo's. One look into his eyes and Duo turned away, letting out a heavy sigh. He started scratching his chin, his eyes fixated on the soft grass beneath him.  
  


" Oh, what the hell.." Duo placed his hands on the cursor. " Hil...."  
  


Hilde was gazing at the ouiji board. Her expression was stern, yet as she placed her hands on the cursor, they were slightly shaking. She then glanced at Relena. " Get started."  
  


Relena drew a deep breath and closed her eyes. " Grandmother...are you here....if you are...say yes.."  
  


They all looked at the ouiji board in anticipation. Hearts were pounding and pearls of sweat were trickling down their necks. The tangible anxiety was too much to bear.  
  


Suddenly, the cursor moved. The four kids instantaneously looked at each other and then back at the board. No one dared to speak. Whether they believed it was a supernatural force or one of them playing a joke, they continued to guide the cursor.  
  


It slowly moved to the letter N; then it moved to the letter O.

" No...." Relena narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. " Alright...if you are not Eleanor Darlian....who are you?"  
  


This time the cursor moved faster.   
  


" D......E......" They all said the letter in unison. " M.........O........N....."  
  


" What? Demon?" Hilde looked confused.  
  


" Great..we're talking to a demon...just great.." Duo mumbled and scratched his chin again. 

Heero looked at Relena. She was glaring ominously at Duo. The glare became a twisted smile.  
  


" Fine. You're a demon......" Her voice was bitter and violent. " Prove it...prove you're a demon you son of a bitch!!"  
  


She started laughing hysterically. Nobody moved or spoke, for her behavior was numbing them. All they could do was helplessly look on as Relena continued to laugh. She looked at each of them, finally settling her sight on Duo. It was beyond doubt that she wore a look of contempt.  
  


" You fucken idiot. You think this is a joke? You fucken..." She lunged at him, grappling his neck. Duo, too late to react, fell to the ground. Relena started punching his face, screaming with wrath. Heero and Hilde were too overwhelmed by Relena's erratic behavior to make a move. It took a moment for their senses to reach them. They hurried to Duo's side.   
  


" Damn it Relena! Stop!" Duo's nose started to bleed. He tried to grab her wrists but was unable to. She was stronger somehow.

" Relena get off him!" Heero grabbed her shoulders and tried to restrain the angry girl. She didn't budge an inch.  
  


" Stop Relena! Duo's bleeding!" Hilde's voice was mixed with anger and concern. She also tried to grasp Relena's wrists to stop the beating.   
  


She stopped.  
  


Relena remained motionless. Then suddenly, she started to tremble. Slightly at first, but it soon became violent. She stood up shaking uncontrollably, and walked backwards, a good distance away from the others. Collapsing to the ground, her shaking form intensified. Foreign words and moans came out her mouth.   
  


" Oh God...." Heero watched with horror, immobile to do anything. Duo slowly sat up, softly touching his beatened and bloody nose. The pain was unbearable. He was oblivious to what just happened and looked at the two people next to him in confusion. As he looked on to Relena, his expression suddenly changed to that of fear. Hilde was flustered and let out a cry.  
  


She stopped shaking. Sitting up, she faced them.  
  


" Oh my God...." Heero trembled with fear. Duo stiffened and grasped his chest. Hilde let out a soft moan.  
  


Relena's eyes were blood red. The blood slowly came down, creating lines of red in her pallid face. Her mouth spilled with foam as she gave them a smile.  
  


" Is this enough proof?" Her voice was deep and sinister. Raising herself in no haste, she slowly started walking toward them.   
  


" Oh man.. come on guys! Let's go!" Duo started getting up, grabbing Hilde's arm. He looked at Heero, who wasn't moving. " Heero come on!"  
  


" Relena..." He couldn't believe it. This was impossible.  
  


" That's not Relena! Come on before we all die!!" Duo grabbed Heero's arm to get him up. He gave a quick look at the advancing demon and ran to grab Relena's bag. Heero stared at her, as if searching for something. Searching for a soul. Searching for any humanity left in his beloved.  
  


Nothing.  
  


He now knew.  
  


" Come on! Let's go." Heero took hold of Hilde's hand and started running. Duo caught up with them, both of his hands firmly gripped on Relena's bag. He opened it and searched for the flashlight and keys.

" Found it. The car's over there." The three kids rushed to reach the car. It was only a couple of feet away from them now. 

" Duo give me the flashlight." Before Duo could reply, Heero snatched it away. He flashed it to where Eleanor's grave was. The light found Relena. She was wearing a sinister smile; her gory eyes continued to spew forth blood, covering her face and dripping down to her body. She was advancing slowly. His stomach tightened at the sight and he quickly turned to look ahead.  
  


At last, they reached the car. Duo dashed to the driver's side. As he tried to open the door, the keys slipped from his hands and fell to the asphalt road. " Geez man!!" Duo stooped down to pick up the keys. Finally getting the door to open, he quickly let the others in. Inserting the key, Duo started the engine.  
  


The car didn't start.   
  


" Damn it! Come on!!" He tried again. Again, it wouldn't start.   
  


" Oh please God start!" Hilde was now crying uncontrollably and grabbed the flashlight to search for Relena. She didn't have to search far.  
  


Relena was quickly running towards the car. She was soaked in blood, from head to toe. Though the sanguine fluid continued to cascade from her eyes, her bright blue orbs were still visible. Her mouth teeming in endless froth, she was laughing hysterically. It was a horrific sight. 

" Duo hurry! She's coming closer!!"   
  


" I'm trying damn it! Just shut up!" Duo tried again. The car roared to life. He put the car in drive mode and slammed down on the accelerator. The tires screeched as the car pulled away. A sense of relief was evident on Duo's face.  
  


" Oh God, she's running." Hilde looked on with horror as she glanced at the back window of the car. Heero turned to look and was renewed with fear. Relena was running after them. She was too fast. Her face was menacing. Duo pressed harder on the gas pedal and quickly increased the gap between the car and its demonic pursuer.  
  


" Alright. What do we do?"  
  


Heero ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the diminishing figure. Panic and fear were still coursing through his body, causing his head to throb. His hand rubbed his forehead to smooth out the creases produced by his anxiety. Pain seized his chest as he thought of Relena. " Why did this happen to her? Oh God...Relena..."  
  


" Relena shouldn't have messed with demonic stuff. I told you to stop her from doing all that witchcraft."  
  


" Oh shut up!" Heero retorted angrily. " How was I suppose to know that some crazy shit like this was going to happen?"  
  


" Alright! alright! Let's not fight. Hil...any suggestions."  
  


" I dunno Duo. I'm still too shock to think."  
  


" Hm..Let's go to my house. I think it's best to go ask my dad about this. He's a Reverend afterall."  
  


" Didn't he and your mom go somewhere tonight?"   
  


" Ah shit! You're right!" Duo scratched his chin. This was too much to handle.  
  


" Duo wait.. Doesn't your dad have any books on exorcism?"  
  


Duo was silent, still scratching his chin. " Yes! Yes! You're right! Ok, we'll go to my house and look through some of my dad's books. I'll try to contact my dad and ask him to come home. Alright...we got a plan."  
  
  
  
  
  


The serene atmosphere of Elmhurst Drive was shattered by a car ripping through the quiet street. It hastily parked into the driveway of a two story house. Three horrified kids came shaking out of the car and quickly ran to the front door. Duo struggled to get his keys out of his pocket. Hilde was frantically turning in all directions, waiting for something to jump out at them. Heero closed his eyes, deep in turmoil and fear. He seemed unable to stop the tremble coursing through his body, all too aware that it was a sign foreboding evil. Duo finally got the door to open.  
  


" Come on, let's get inside." He grabbed Hilde's arm and pushed her inside. Heero quickly went in afterwards.  
  


" AAAHH!!! Shit!" An arm shot out and clutched him by the neck.   
  


" Duo!!" Hilde screamed and ran towards him.   
  


Heero raced to him. The door slammed shut. He turned the knob to open it. " Ahhh shit! Come on!!!" The door refused to open. Screams could be heard from the other side.   
  


" Duo!!! Oh God!!!" Hilde shrieked with fear as she helped Heero with the door.  
  


The door opened.  
  


No one was outside.  
  


Both stepped outside and looked around. Duo was nowhere to be found. Heero ran a hand through his hair and kicked the door in frustration. Hilde covered her flustered face in anguish.  
  


" Oh god...Heero..Where did he go?" Her voice was raspy from all her screaming.  
  


" Damn it! I...I don't know...."  
  


" Hhhelp....."   
  


Hilde and Heero looked at each other. " Who was that?"  
  


" It sounded like Duo." Hilde searched to hear where the sound came from. " I think it came from the house. Let's go inside."  
  


Before she could go in, Heero grabbed her shoulder. " Wait...it could be a trap. It could be Relena for all we know."  
  


" It can't be. That was distinctly Duo's voice. Come on Heero." She walked past him to the door. " Aaahhh!"  
  


She was pulled in. Before Heero could react, the door slammed on him. He grasped the knob, trying to open the door.  
  


" Ah shit!! Come on!!" He slammed his fists on the door in frustration. Screams of pain were heard from inside the house--Hilde's desperate cry for help. " What the fuck!!" Heero started kicking the door. The wooden entrance soon cracked from the blows. With one mighty kick, the door was ripped from its hinges. Heero dashed in.  
  


No sight of Hilde.  
  


" Shit!" Heero raced to the living room. No one was there. He quickly darted to the kitchen. Again, no one. Panic and fear were pumping through his veins; beads of sweat running down his spine, drenching his shirt. He bit his lip in a desperate attempt to withold his scream. 

Thump!  
  


Thump!

The sound came from upstairs. Without hesitation, Heero sprinted towards the stairs. Scurrying to the second floor, Heero reached Duo's room first. He opened the door.  
  


" Oh god..."  
  


Laying across the room were two bodies covered in blood. Duo's face was marred with slashes, his face unrecognizable. His braided hair was teared and ripped from his skull, strewn all over the carpet. Hilde's face was also slashed. She had a deep gash in her abdomen, in which gooey entrails from her body gushed forth. The smell was nauseating. The sight was horrendous. The fear neverending.

" Oh my god....oh god this isn't happening...." Heero dropped to his knees and covered his face with his hands. It was too much for him to handle. Pain, anger, and fear tormented his mind, driving him to the edge of insanity. He wanted to vomit. He wanted to scream. He wanted oblivion. 

" Soon."  
  


Fear shot through his spine, as Heero looked up from the ground, his expression beyond apprehension. He turned to face the speaker.  
  


" Relena...." He trembled as he got up, his eyes never leaving where she stood.  
  


The demonic figure looked at him with enmity. No longer did she look human. Two horns arised from her head. Her crimson skin was coarse and damp. Claws of steel adorned her hands and feet. She smiled, showing her sharp teeth. Her mouth was covered in blood; not her blood. All the while, the demon was edging closer to him.  
  


" Why...are you doing this?" He moved a step back.  
  


She advanced towards him. " I need..." Closer and closer, she drew near. " I need....I need......I need.....I need......I need....I need...."  
  


Closer. Closer  
  


She smiled.  
  


" YOUR SOUL!!"  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  


Heero shot up from his bed. His chest was raging and he was soaked with perspiration. He looked around the room, expecting to see her.   
  
  
  


There was no one.   
  
  
  


Checking his arms and chest for any injuries, Heero sighed with relief to find nothing. " Thank God it was just a dream..." He fell back on his bed, relief evident on his mind, body, and soul.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" Hey!" A hand slapped Heero's back, disturbing his quiet study at the library.  
  


" Hn.." Heero turned to see Duo Maxwell grinning at him. " Aren't you suppose to be at work?"   
  


" Geez man, look at the time. It's six o' clock. I'm done with work. Why are you studying on a Saturday?"  
  


" How'd you know I was here?" Heero ignored his friend's question.  
  


" Please..I just telepathically know. Besides, your mom told me you were here." Duo's grin grew wider. Heero gave him a smirk.  
  


"Well.. what do you want?" He started packing his books.  
  


" Man..can't I just come to see how my good buddy is doing? Seriously I'm offended." Duo put his hands on his chest, giving off the impression that he was hurt.  
  


" Oh stop. Really what is it?"  
  


" Ack. Relena and Hilde are outside waiting for us. So hurry up."  
  


"What?" Heero looked surprised. He quickly packed his things and hurried out the room

" Hey! Wait for me!" Duo ran to catch up with him.  
  


Heero came out of the library to find two girls sitting on the bench. One with honey blonde hair looked up and smiled. She quickly got up from her seat and dashed towards him. They held each other in a warm embrace.  
  


" Oh Heero...I missed you.."   
  


" Hm...I tried calling you Relena, but you didn't pick up." Heero pulled from the embrace to look at her face. It had been a week since he saw her. Relena rarely wanted to see anybody, even him. And after the nightmare he had last night, all Heero wanted to do was be close to her and protect her. She meant everything to him.  
  


" I'm sorry, I was busy. Hey, let's hurry. We have to go somewhere." She took his hand and led him to the car.   
  


" Where are we going?" Heero looked back at Duo and Hilde. Hilde gave a mysterious smile.  
  


" We're going to play the weirdest game. Tell him Relena."  
  


Relena stopped and looked at him.   
  


" We're going to play the ouiji board. Not just anywhere, but in a cemetery. Isn't that exciting?"  
  


She smiled.


End file.
